The Heartfelt Letter of One Piers Nivans
by jjmigmen
Summary: Piers contemplates resigning from the BSSA. Even though he has developed feelings for his Captain, the evil from his past is like a festering wound infecting all aspects off his life. Worst yet is that his job his one solace from his past is now throwing him right back into the lion's mouth. His rapist is now working with him. The strain and stress maybe too much for him.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Piers Nivans, and I'm the top ranking Marksman in the BSSA. I'm a proud soldier, and yet I still feel weak. How can I face him? The man is the very reason I became a soldier. I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want crying to be the only thing I can do. I thought by becoming the very symbol of masculinity I could regain what I had lost years ago, namely my manhood. Captain, I'll start this from the beginning, that way you'd understand why I can no longer serve under your command. I wasn't always the brash headstrong soldier you and everyone else thought me to be, quite the opposite really, see I never fathomed joining the army. My parents had abandoned me at the age of five. I was left in the care of my Grandmother. She had other children in her care, all girls. See I was her blood but I was cursed with being a boy as she put it. In her eyes I was a monstrosity. I remember my first lesson well. I was playing with the girls when I pushed Susan, on accident honest. Well anyway Grandmother didn't see it that way. She beat me with her cane on my back my hands and well you know. She told me I was never to lay a finger on the girls. I had me a basketball I saved months for. I had planned on going out to play when one of the girls wanted to play house. I hated playing house. I said no. It was the first time I ever had an opinion and the last time, well not counting now as I plan on leaving my post. She told on me and Grandmother beat me again and worst of all she deflated my ball and gave it to the girls to dispose of. I was angry and sad and hurt all at the same time. But I was weak. I just gave in when ever the girls wanted to play house. I even gave them my money I was saving in an old sock. It was two dollars and fifty cents. It may not sound like much but it was all I had. The girls said the money was theirs because it came from their pockets. It was true but I mean they left them in their coats when they put them in the laundry. I still remember how you and the others use to make fun of me when I did the laundry for the squad. I never really thought that men don't do laundry. Sorry for my rambling, this is the first time I'm actually telling anyone the whole truth. At eighteen I thought I was finally free. Free from the beatings and humiliation of being hosed down before I was allowed in the house. I found me a nice group home, in which they helped me apply to colleges and find temp work. Now Captain it is here that caused our paths to meet and to part. This day which was suppose to be joyful my first day of work and all, was anything but. I was heading for the bus stop when I was shoved into an alley. I was pushed to the ground hard. I tried to turn away but I felt a hand force my head down. Then I heard for the first time the voice of evil. It was smooth and authoritative. "You scream and you die, got it bitch?" It was then that I felt the steel press up against my neck. "Don't please…please don't…ki..l.l..me! I don't have much money just enough for bus fair but it's yours just please let me leave!" I begged I cried, and cried. "Bitch what good is a dollar fifty! No I should just kill you!" He said. I peed myself out of fear. It was then that I realized the knife was a fake. "Man this is gonna be more fun than I thought." He said laughing having seen my wet pants. "So does that mean I can go, I mean it was a joke, a little mean sir." I said. "Sir? Man you really are too much. I never realized you'd be so compliant I had hoped for a struggle." He said, I was confused I didn't know what he meant. I would find out though. "Struggle, sir you'd told me not to struggle I mean I thought the knife was real I mean what was I suppose to do, anyway I can't talk long, I have to get to the bus. I'm on my way to work. I'm the new busboy at Walter's Steak House." I said it with pride. If only I had been stronger. "Ah baby you mean you didn't wear that suit for me?" He asked. I thought the question was silly, how naïve I was. I had turned to leave when he tackled me to the floor. I screamed for him to let me go but he didn't budge. He than turned me around so I was facing him. He had a shaved head and piercing eyes. He kissed me but it wasn't pleasant like those Disney movies showed. His hands slipped into my pants. He began fondling me. I cried for him to stop. He continued to grope me. I struggled to free myself. But he was too strong. It was strange I mean he was holding me down affectively with one hand. I thought the groping and copious amounts of kissing would be the end of it. But in a swift move he flicked out a real knife and not a short pocket knife either. It was a hunting knife, course at the time I just thought it would be the knife that killed me. I'm embarrassed to say Captain but I froze. I didn't even resist when he cut my clothes to shred. He put the knife away and he spit onto his fingers. He than inserted them into me. I cried I screamed till my throat was raw. After I just whimpered, I wanted desperately to tell him to stop especially when he penetrated me with his length. But I didn't tell him to stop I wanted to but all I could do was cry and whimper and he pushed in and out of me, grunting like some pig. He licked my tears as he continued to destroy me. I laid there hoping to die. God I cried just let him kill me. "Your weak, you're a bitch I bitched you you're my bitch! I'm gonna mark you so you'd never forget who you belong to." I had thought he was finished but even after raping me he wasn't satisfied. With the knife he carved what he called his brand. I told you guys it was my birthmark, now you know the awful truth. In that moment I lost my identity as a man. I was nothing I was a bitch. That word was ugly and it was that ugliness that was etched into my soul. It was this reason that I joined the army and eventually the BSSA. Captain I want to tell you thank you for everything you had done for me but I have to leave. I can't in could conscious stay. This is how I ended my letter to my Captain. I couldn't tell him who my rapist was or the fact that we were working with and to protect him. That thought still sickens me. The idea that the world's survival depended on him, my rapist made my blood boil. Even more sickening was the fact that I now had his blood coursing through my veins. I remembered sacrificing my life to save the Captain, but no memory after. That is until Captain Redfield filled me in on the man I owed my life to the man's whose blood not only stopped my mutation but gave me back my body arm and all. That man how I loathe him. He still even now dominates my every thought. His name is Jake Muller, humanities savior and my rapist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For your eyes only

I had packed all my stuff, it wasn't much, it all fit in a single suitcase. With my letter to the Captain waiting on his desk I knew he'd get it after I was already on the train. I left him not only my personal letter as well as my official letter of resignation. It was just too painful for me to do in person, yet another reason I'm known as a coward. As the train was departing I found myself thinking about Captain Redfield. He was everything I was not, everything I wanted to be. He was strong and a great leader. I remember how in the underwater facility he looked hurt that he couldn't save me. If only I had died there, then at least I would've been of some use to that man, my Captain Redfield. My apartment looked bigger than usual. Even though it was only one bedroom, I guess its cause I've been in barracks with thirty men. I had just settled down for a cup of tea when I heard the strangest thing, someone knocking on my door. It couldn't be Mr. Morris, I was paid up through the year as per our agreement. I was about to open it when the door swung open smacking me in the face. I cried out in pain. Blood trickled down my nose. I staggered and tried to regain my composure. Before I could a hand gripped my throat. "Bitch who told you, that you can ran away?" I don't remember giving you permission." It was Jake and he looked pissed.I couldn't breathe the grip on my throat was too strong. Realizing that I was moments from passing out he released me. "Answer me bitch!" He said kicking me in my stomach. Groaning in pain and gasping for air I tried to form words but nothing was coming out. Finally I was able to ask, "How'd did you find me?" "Oh so the bitch is asking questions. Well if you must know I had a peek at your personnel file. Oh and I found something interesting." Jake said smugly. My eyes grew wide with fear and than anger, in his hands was my letter to the captain, worst still was the fact that he had read it. "So I destroyed you huh, and little pup thought he could become a man if he only joined the army, huh what a joke." His words cut deep, I slumped to the floor. I was angry but not stupid; I knew I was not strong enough to do anything. "Why? I mean what do you want from me, just kill me! Kill Me!'' I cried my throat raw. "Kill you where's the fun in that?" Jake said stroking my cheek. I moved away in disgust. He slapped me. I yelped in pain and he laughed saying I yelped like a whooped dog. "Since Captain Redfield didn't get my letter they'd be looking for me!" I yelled trying to stand. "Puppy who do you think sent me to look for you, I mean I do have the habit of saving you." He laughed. "Captain Redfield sent you, no impossible!" I cried I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew it to be true. "Once Captain Redfield finds out the truth about you, he'll beat you just like he did your father!" I taunted. I must have struck a nerve as his eyes glossed over and he struck me hard in the face, after that darkness. When I woke I found myself bound to my bed, in nothing but my briefs. "Before we have our fun let me show you the truth about my father and Chris. I'm gonna enjoy watching your reaction when I show you the truth about your dear Captain Redfield." Jake's tone didn't bode well with me. He taped my eyes open so I had to watch every moment. The tape was horrible I saw Captain Redfield and heard Captain Redfield begging Wesker not to rape him. And even more sickening was later hearing him cry out Wesker's name. "Turn it off..turn it off..off..off!" I cried much to the enjoyment of Jake who laughed hysterical at my pleas. Finally he shut the tape off. "But Captain he's strong, and I know for a fact that he killed Wesker. I read the reports saw the photos. Captain Redfield saved the world!" I said defending everything I've come to believe in. "It's half true, the reality of it is that without Jill Valentine your Captain would still be begging my Dad like a little bitch." Jake said. "Now puppy since you know I possess my fathers strength and you'd seen first hand how your precious Captain is nothing more than a submissive bitch; let's make a deal. You promise to behave and be my good little pup and I won't have to humiliate and enslave your precious Captain. So what do you say?" He asked licking his lips in anticipation. "You're a monster!" I yelled struggling to free my self. "So you're telling me you want me to quote destroy your Captain in the same way I destroyed you. I'm gonna take him over and over and over…" "Stop! Fine leave him alone! I'll submit, leave him alone!" I cried I didn't want my Captain Redfield hurt. "It's touching how you'll always try to save Chris. Ironic how that very act of saving him allowed me inside of you forever." Jake taunted while slicing a hole in my underwear. Before I could brace myself he entered me. When he had finished he left me tied up while he took a shower. I tried to free myself but the threat of him hurting Captain Redfield caused me to stop. It was my duty to him; I'll bare it so he won't have to. But being weak I cried all through the night before going to sleep beside me Jake once again licked up my tears. "Sweet dreams pup, I know your tears are." I dreaded what he'd plan for morning. I prayed that he never woke up. Yet I knew that was wishful thinking. I found it difficult to sleep, what with my monster so close. I tried not to but his words he spoke to me while he was screwing me kept playing on loop in my head. "I was for his eyes only." He struck me until I repeated, " For your eyes only sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pup's new tricks

The morning light peered through the window and stirred me awake. I tried to get up but found I couldn't. I noticed that I was still bound to the bed. Crude shackles attached to my wrists restrained me. I struggled to free myself and that's when I heard that God awful laugh. "Ain't gonna work bitch!" Jake taunted as he watched my attempts at freeing my self. I looked at him dead in the eyes and with hate in my voice and asked, "You fuck me! No you rape me! And now! Now! Now you tie me up in my own apartment so what you can rob me! What do I have that you haven't taken? That you've haven't destroyed, corrupted or all out ruin?" "Bitch! I own you therefore I own everything of yours." He replied while approaching me. I tensed up much to his amusement. "I see someone's excited." He laughed as he stroked my cheek with his hand. "Why I mean please just tell me why? I hadn't done anything to you!" I yelled thrashing wildly the thought of him touching me again sickened me. "I was gonna wait and gradually break you but bitch your trying my patience." His said in an eerie calm manner. "Break me, what do you call what you did to me!" I asked trying to adjust my self. "Fun." He snickered. "Now pup I have something for you." He said. He left me and returned with of all things a collar, complete with a dog tag. "Why do you and everyone else think I'm some sort of dog?" I inquired recalling past experiences in which I was referred to as pup or puppy, sometimes even puppy Piers. "Not dog, bitch pup cause your not a man, and therefore not a dog you're a pup, and a talkative pup for that matter." He replied putting the collar around my neck and fastening it till it was snug. I looked down at the tag that hung around my neck it was shaped like a dog boned and read "Jake's pup." Before I could even rant he forced my mouth opened and shoved a ball gag into my mouth. He than pushed me into the bed and he took me dry. It hurt so much I cried but with the gag in my mouth all that escaped were mumbles. Tears welled in my eyes as he rammed in and out of me in earnest. The searing pain surged through my body each thrust felt like I was being ripped in two. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finished. He pulled out and unexpectedly he cummed all over my face. The hot sticky goo slopped off my face and onto the mattress. He untied one of my hands and told me to clean myself up. I stupidly asked for a towel assuming he meant clean it up as in with a cloth or something. "No pup with you mouth like a good puppy." He cooed at me like I was a dog. I lapped up what I could with my mouth and with my free hand I got the rest of it. He had me swallow every ounce. He left to take a shower and I realized that he forgot to tie me up again. I freed myself and made my way to my laptop. Though at the time I thought my laptop being on was awful, now it was a blessing that Jake likes to video him fucking me. I quickly typed in my password and prayed that it would load fast as Jake's showers were always brief. Finally it loaded and I sent an e-mail to Captain Redfield. It was a copy of my letter in the attachment I had a draft on my computer just in case; I didn't have the courage to leave the note on his desk. I made it to the kitchen I was on my way out when I felt a hand grip my shoulder so hard I thought it was going to shatter. I cried out in pain and tried to pull away but the grip tightened and I winced and cried out in pain. "Pup, I know you weren't planning on running away again were you?" He asked. I dared not answered knowing it was a rhetorical question. Instead I fell to the floor on my knees and cast my gaze towards the floor. I knew better than to try and fight or to beg to be killed. He took off his belt and beat me with it. Somehow his beating was worse than the other beatings I had endured. I couldn't help but fall apart a mess of tears. Just like when I was a little boy I cried for mercy, and like my childhood I got none. After he finished beating me he had me kiss him and thank him for punishing me. I dared not go against him I thanked him. "Pup you'll soon learn to accept what you are and who I am to you." He said pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away, a mistake I would not dare repeat. Feeling insulted he struck me again in the face so hard he knocked me out along with three teeth. I woke in agony, and found I was yet again bound to the bed. This time however I was tied laying flat on my stomach and ass in the air. I dreaded when I heard his footsteps approaching. I shivered when he came in and showed me his whip. He whipped me till my back was welted and bleeding. I cried with each blow. "Sorry! Have mercy!" I cried over and over finally he relented only to fuck me again. When night came I was too weak to even stand, he told me I was to sleep on the floor like the pup that I was. "Lazy mutts sleep on the floor." He said as he kicked me in the stomach and continued to my bedroom. He must've read my mind about escaping, as before I could even think about escaping he returned and bound me to my bed again. This time however rather than being bound in the mattress I was bound to one of the bed posts. I was too tired to even sleep, but I welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The daring escape and the cruelty of fate

I was still bound to the bedpost the cuffs were gnawing at my skin. I was so tired. My hands had been over my head for hours. They were numb. My breathing was shallow I was so dizzy. My head was throbbing and my back was burning from my welting. In my sorry state my mind drifted to thoughts of Captain Redfield. Seeing him gave me comfort. I could hear his rustic deep manly voice giving me a command, "Soldier don't give up! Think only of your freedom fight! Fight!" "Captain I can't. I'm not strong like you, I'm weak!" I answered. My outburst woke him up. I heard his heavy boots on the floor as he approached me. "Bitch you woke me up! You got some damn nerve!" He snarled. He spit in my face. I knew that he was itching to beat me. I didn't want to endure another onslaught. I came up with an excuse I hoped he would by. "I'm sorry I just…uh…um..I…just.." I stuttered trying to think of what to say. "Just what!" He screamed at me and with a swift motion he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up to meet his gaze. I yelped in pain. "I just wanted your cock again!" I cried. "Ah pup wants his bone is that it?" He asked slyly obviously enjoying me begging him for his cock, like a bitch in heat. Not wanting a beating I played the part. "Yes I want it! I want your cock! He licked his lips and unzipped his pants and slid them down. His erection slapped me in the face. After he was satisfied he decided he needed some smokes. He left me tied up despite me pleading for mercy. When he left I began crying at the futility of my situation. I than recalled the words I heard from Captain Redfield. Renewed with new energy I decided to try and free myself. I looked for anything I could use to help free me of my bindings. Just as I was about to give up hope I realized my blood where the cuffs dug into my skin acted like a lubricant. I struggled and struggled finally I got one hand free. After awhile I got the other one out. I made a dash to my dresser and threw on a shirt and a pair of sweats. I ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to keep moving. I had to get away from him. I was so desperate that I did something that went against my nature. I carjacked a woman who looked like she was twenty something, I apologized as I threw her from her car and sped off. I drove until the car was out of gas. I managed to make it two hundred and fifty miles. I found my self in the little town of Bradshire. I ditched the car in the parking lot of an outlet mall. I took some time to collect my thoughts. I had to try and figure out my next move. Elsewhere: Chris approaches Piers apartment with caution. Chris draws his gun as he slowly opens the door. He finds it odd that it's unlocked. He proceeds in. The living room is clear he proceeds to the kitchen and finds it also to be cleared. As he heads towards the bedroom he hears something. He kicks the door open and aims his gun expecting to see Jake. Instead he finds a laptop on the bed. On loop it plays a video of Piers begging for cock. "Please I want it. Please I want it… I want your cock..cock..cock!" It repeats over and over again. Livid with anger Chris smashes the laptop. As the video dies off and the room goes silent except for his breathing Chris hears clapping coming from behind him. He turns around and points his gun at Jake. "Good old Chris Redfield, you just missed him I'm afraid." Jake said calmly. "If you've hurt him I swear I'll kill you!" Chris threatens gun still on Jake. "Oh how predictable. Guess my Father's files on you were right, you are one dimensional, so flat it's boring." Jake laughed. "I didn't hurt him as you've seen and heard he wanted it! Hell he begged for it over and over and over again." Jake said. In blind anger Chris fired his gun at Jake. A hail of bullets but to his amazement not a one hit Jake. Jake displayed the same awesome powers his father had. He easily dodged Chris's bullets. In a flash he had Chris but the throat. "Remember this don't you Chrissie boy!" Jake taunted. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you yet. Let's play a little more. Here's the deal, whichever one of else can track the puppy down first gets to keep him. What do you say Chrissie?" Jake asked. Chris reluctantly agreed after Jake promised him an hour head start. "I'll get you no good son of a bitch!" Chris warned as he left to search for Piers. "Idle threats Chrissie remember clocks ticking." Jake teased before slipping away into darkness. Chris was so distraught after realizing he had just missed Piers by mere hours. Despite the time frame his trail went cold. I sneezed. Either someone is thinking of me or it's getting cold, I thought to myself as I continued to build myself a fire. I had decided to camp out in the woods in the outskirts of the town. I figured Jake wouldn't find me in the dense woods. As the fire flickered I drifted off into sleep. In my dream I could see myself in the arms of Captain Redfield. Though I couldn't make out what he was saying I felt so safe and warm. Then without warning Captain Redfield collapsed dead on the floor his blood pooled around him. I looked up to see Jake looming over him sneering with delight. I woke up and to my horror I was staring right in the face of Jake. "Miss me puppy? " He asked enjoying the look of fear that crept up on my face. "How? How did you find me?" Was all I could ask. I tried to slowly back away from him ready at any moment to make a run for it. "Easy pup I had a tracking device installed. I patted myself down looking for the device. "Puppy is lost isn't he, the device is inside you. I had it put in when you were out. "You're not human! You're a monster!" I mean why you don't stop! Haven't you hurt me enough! Haven't you humiliated, raped, beat me enough? Just fucking kill me already! I yelled. "Come on fucking kill me!" I dared him. I wanted to end it all. Instead he just laughed and laughed mocking me with his lack of response. "Fucking kill me or I'll kill you!" I screamed as I went to attack him. He easily dispatched me with a swift kick to the stomach. I doubled over in pain. With the wind knocked out of me I struggled to get up. Tears in my eyes I looked at him standing over me, and pathetically I begged, "Please don't, just don't; just don't, no more fucking me I can't fucking take it anymore!" "Pup I tell you when you had enough!" With that he ripped my sweats off and without any lube he fucked me raw. I cried out with each of his violent thrusts. "Fuck! Clean up we got to go but before that smile bitch!" He ordered. His order to smile puzzled me at first till I saw the camera. I smiled and he took my photo. He than kicked me in the ass to hurry up. I found out later why He was in such a rush to leave. "Piers! Piers! Where are you?" I heard without a doubt Captain Redfield's voice. He was looking for me. Painfully Jake made me watch Chris's reaction to finding my photo of me smiling with a face full of cum on me. Before Captain Redfield noticed us we were out of there. I wanted to answer Captain's calls but Jake threatened to blow his brains out with his pistol. I knew first hand how good a shot he was. I didn't want Captain Redfield to die. Without Jakes knowledge as we left I left one of my teeth Jake knocked out while he beat me for running away. I left it with the hopes that Chris would find it and come after me. I know it was selfish but the thought of Captain trying to rescue me gave me hope.


End file.
